


Locker Room

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coach Jeff, Community: trope_bingo, Heavy Petting, M/M, May/December Relationship, Not Beta Read, Trope Bingo Round 6, Underage Kissing, cheerleader Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff waits for Jensen to finish after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Jeff sat outside the locker room, waiting for the last boy to leave. His boys had left a half an hour earlier. No, the boy he was waiting for was the lone male cheerleader.

Jeff would like it known that he had _never_ even thought of looking at any of the children in school. None of them had aroused him or even made him look twice... except Jensen.

The boy was beautiful in the way that girls could only dream of being; and he had seen several, supposedly, straight boys (and men) follow the boy with their eyes. So, really, no one should be surprised that he made sure to clear out the boys so Jensen could shower in peace.

He smiled and nodded at Mrs. Perkins as she headed out with the girls from the cheer leading squad. Once they were out, he slipped back into the locker room and locked up.

"Hey coach, I was just fixing to change and get out of your hair. Thanks for staying, you have no idea how creepy this place is when no one is around," Jensen said with a smile as he dried his hair with one towel and gripped the other tightly around his waist.

"When are you going to try out for a real sport," he teased the boy.

"Well, let's see; I'm too small for football, too slow for soccer, too short for basketball, I have no interest in tennis or golfing, and where I do decent at baseball... our team sucks. Plus, the cheer leading team is the _only_ team going to nationals. Tell me again why I should try out for a 'real sport'."

Jeff walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, before whispering, "you'd have me as your coach."

"That would be bad," he whispered in return.

"How could that be bad?" the older man asked as he wedged his knee between the boy's leg and hitched him closer. 

Jensen moaned as he rocked his hips in an effort to gain a little friction. "Think about it, Mr. Morgan. I would have to change with all the other boys. Shower with them. I would have to deal with their 'innocent' touches. Touches that are reserved for you alone. No, I think I am better off with Mrs. Perkins as my coach and with you overseeing me while I am in the locker room. Don't you?"

Instead of answering the man devoured the boy's mouth and removed the towel from around his waist. He didn't want to share Jensen with the boys on his team. He had a hard enough time sharing him with the girls, he would kill the first boy who touched his young lover.

He pulled away from the searing kiss, before saying, "Hey, let me get dressed and you take me over to your house for safe keeping. I'm afraid I left my keys at home... and my parents won't be back until next. They trust you, and I trust that you'll be able to keep up with me."

Jeff groaned as the boy pulled away to get dressed. He was so fired if this ever got out, but that ass was well worth all the risks. Besides, they only had to hide another 16 months. Then Jensen will have graduated and they could move away from knowing eyes.

Until then, they would have to live with these stolen moments and the most memorable sex that Jeff could ever have imagined.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Emma Prompted me with: _Supernatural RPF -Jensen/jeff underage Jensen ,jeff is the football coach and has a crush on Jensen who is cheerleader._


End file.
